The light of my life
by xxMadison143xx
Summary: Michonne lost her son Andre when everything started; he was the light of her life. What happens when she finds a small boy in desperate need of her love and help? Perhaps this little boy can fix the hole in her heart where Andre once was.
1. Prologue

Telling Carl about André felt good, though it made the pain to him being gone even more real. Talking about it hurt even more. Carl was clearing out another room so I decided to take the opposite room. I opened up the door to a bathroom. My heart beat faster as I saw it was a child's bathroom room.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat as I opened the other door in the bathroom. I stiffened when I saw the child's room. Toys scattered everywhere, books on bookshelves, painted pictures on the wall. Everything reminded me of my burn at the back of my eyes came like a freight train.

_ No Michonne. Don't fall back to that state. Stay strong, for André_. This replayed in my head as a walked to a pink door near the backside of the room.

It was here, everything slowed. It was here I knew something would happen. It was here I knew something would change my life. Something would break down the barriers that I have worked so hard to put up.

"Michonne? You in there?" Carl called out. His voice flung me back to reality. I looked around. "Yeah. Be right there." I replied quietly.

I gripped the pink doors knob in my sweaty palm and slowly turned it. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The stench of the air about knocked me out. I coughed and put an arm over my nose, and a hand on my katana. I looked around what used to be an adorable pink girl room. There was 5 dead bodies, 4 on the two twin beds and one in a rocking chair.

I looked around for a minute, The feeling in my stomach never leaving. It must just be the smell of dead people in the air. I told myself. Though I should be used to that by now.

I turned to leave the room when I saw a small shoe peeking out from under the bed. It was a little red converse. The feeling in my stomach in my stomach increased as did my curiosity. I bent down on my hand and knees and peeked out.

My heart stopped when I saw the little blue eyes. His striking blue eyes reminded me of what the sky used to look like. His dark hair, mixed complexion and child chubbiness stole my heart. I gulped and smiled at the toddler. I couldn't believe I was staring at this perfect little child.

So many memories flooded back into my mind of my own baby's laugh and adorable smile. The child hesitated but tried to smile but I could see he was too weak.

"It's okay. You're safe now" I whispered.

* * *

**A.N. xxMadison143xx - So, this story is going to be collab between me and VampiresAndLiars. I hope you all liked it so far :) The first real chapter will be up soon. Please follow, favorite and review if you want. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 1

I helped the toddler out from under the bed and sat him in front of me. I started to dust him off while giving him a once over. He had on a blue super man shirt, a pair of blue jeans and little red converse. He looked about 3 or 4, I wonder if he can talk.

"I'm Michonne. What is your name?" I asked carefully, trying not to startle him. He sat quietly, looking at me questioningly.

"Avery." He replied in a soft little voice. I smiled.

"How old are you Avery?" I questioned again.

"Umm" He seemed to be thinking really hard. "Four"

I gave a small smile just as Carl walked into the room.

"Michonne, what is taking-".

I'm assuming he saw Avery because he stopped mid sentence and gawked at him. After a few moments he seemed to snap back to his senses.

"Um. Well I see what was taking so long now. Who is this?" He asked, staring at Avery.

I looked up at him from my position on the floor, "Avery. I found him under one of these beds."

I nod toward the one we are siting in front of. Carl nodded. I breathed in and the stench was hurting my nostrils, so I knew it wouldn't be good for Avery. I also realized there was dead bodies on the beds near us. I quickly stood up and threw some blankets over them. The quick movements of the blanket causes the smell in the air to get worse. I feel like my nose is burning from the inside. I scrunch up my nose and see Carl and Avery plug their noses as well.

"Ewww stinkie!" Avery said covering his nose.

I gave a slight chuckle at the child.

"Avery, do you want to come with us? We will keep you safe. " I say squatting in front of him, so we were eye level.

He looks around for a moment, then looks at Carl, then back at me.

"Okay." I smile.

"Is there anything here you need before we leave?"

He puts a little finger on his chin and looks around the room. His eyes light up and he grins, showing me his little baby teeth. He gets up using his hands to balance himself and runs into the little boys room that we just came from. I get up and follow him, Carl close on my heels. When we enter the room, we see Avery with a little blue book-bag in his hand. He grabs a fuzzy green blanket from the bed and stuffs it inside. Then he grabs a small stuffed bear that looked really old and worn. It was a greyish color and had little button eyes.

"Can't forget you Mr. Bear." He mumbles to himself and hugs the bear.

I smile at the child. He reminds me so much of André. The toddler carefully places the bear in his bag and zips it up.

He looks up at me, "I'm ready."

I give another chuckle. I haven't laughed this much in a long time, Oh the perks of having a child around.

"A blanket and a teddy bear? That's it? What about some clothes?" I questioned with a small smile on my face.

He let out a giggle and nodded. I took the bag out of his hands and go to the dresser and sift through the clothes. Carl goes around the room looking at all the pictures on the wall with a small frown on his face. From Avery's drawer I grabbed a few long and short sleeve shirts, some shorts and jeans, some socks and a pair of tennis shoes. I then spot a puffy light green jacket on the end of the bed post. I grabbed it and tucked it in there as well.

I turned around to see Avery sitting on the race car shaped bed rubbing his eyes and yawning. I placed a few more things in his bag. A book, hot wheel cars, and a toy train. I zipped it up and slung it on my shoulder. I picked up the sleepy toddler and he automatically laid his head on my shoulder and cuddled up close. My heart stopped at the feeling of a child before their nap time. I looked back at Carl who is just standing there looking at me with a hint of a smile. I nodded toward the door and we walked back through the house to the front door. The moment we reached the door I wondered what Rick would say about Avery, would it remind him of Judith?

As soon as that thought popped in my head I remembered the outside world and what it was now. My breath caught in my throat as I thought of all the dangers we had come upon and what was to come.

_ Crap_ I thought.

I knew I couldn't let anything happen to this little boy. I was already getting attached. The walls of steel I put up around my heart were starting to melt. I can't get attached because if I did and something happened, I'd be right back to where I was before. I had to protect this child and not get too attached, which would be a challenge because he reminds me so much of André. I mentally shook myself and glanced at Carl before we walked out the door.

* * *

**A.N. xxMadison143xx- Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait. I've had a lot on my plate with AP homework and tests. But since it's mid-way through spring break I figured I better finish chapter 1. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. VampiresandLiars will be writing the next chapter and we write a bit differently so yeah. So I hoped you enjoyed this and sorry if it's a bit short. So if you like it give us some feedback, it's much appreciated. (:**


	3. Author's Note please read

VampiresAndLiars- Unfortunately xxMadison143xx and I will either be putting this story on hiatus or just taking it down all together. We both are busy with other stories and are short on ideas for how to continue this story. If anyone has any objections then we will leave this up and put it on hiatus but if no one does then we will take it down. So let us know if we should continue or not! Thanks for the support so far! :)


End file.
